


Short story chapter 517

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, This contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 517
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 517

While Erza was fighting with Eileen, Wendy’s wounds were healed.

 

\- Are you okay? - asked a man behind her.

\- Yes, thank…

 

Wendy froze when she saw who was the one who healed her wounds.

 

\- Good - said the man with a smile -. Stay behind me, Wendy.

\- Yes…

 

The man stopped the fight between mother and daughter putting his hand in Erza’s shoulder.

 

\- What are you doing here, Acnologia? - asked Eileen -. I thought you where in the middle of the ocean.

\- Well… I smelled interesting things recently, and I returned here.

\- What things?

\- My family. I never smelled them in the last 400 years and, suddenly, they returned.

\- I’m sorry for you, but your family is completely dead.

\- Eileen Belserion, who do you think you are to take my niece’s body?

\- Your what!?

\- What I said. Wendy Marvell is the daughter of my wife’s sister.

\- That’s…

\- Impossible? Well, it’s the same as me being a demon. Impossible… If it wasn’t that I'm really one.

\- A demon!?

 

Acnologia transformed. Still having his human appearance, a pair of wings, horns and claws appeared in his body. Also, his blue marks moved to his wings.

 

\- That’s not possible. You were human! - yelled Eileen.

\- I never was human. I’ve always been a hybrid.

\- Can I join you? - asked Erza.

\- That’s what I wanted to ask you, Erza.

\- Let’s go!


End file.
